


Here Are Lions

by winterda



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Season Finale, playing with cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterda/pseuds/winterda
Summary: “This doesn't look like Los Angeles,” Amaya said.  “Unless things have changed drastically since the last time we were in the future – present – whatever.”“Blondie hit it on the head earlier,” Mick replied.  “We interacted with future versions of ourselves.  Time Lines aren't exactly thrilled over that sort of thing.”Landing next to Sara, Jax asked, “So we literally broke time?”Mick shrugged. “Don't know, but if Gideon wasn't having a major malfunction when she told us we were in LA in 2017, it looks like Time took a hit to the face with a two-by-four.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. DC and CW own all.   
> AN: AN: This comes from the first thoughts I had after watching the season finale of LOT, and a few other ideas that I've had randomly bounce through my head. I'm playing loose with cannon for, well, a lot of it, so do be warned. Also, I've never written for this fandom, so please forgive me if the characters are way OOC. Alright, lets see how this goes.

This place felt dead. Not filled with death like 1916. Not dying like a few possible futures they had seen. Just dead.

It was something Sara knew herself to be an expert in.

There was life here. Those dinosaurs that were nudging around the front of the Waverider were proof of that. It never occurred to her that they might be the only forms of life here until after she had barked orders at the team to go contain them. They were in the middle of LA according to Gideon, and she had seen Jurassic Park 2 enough as a child to know why that wasn't a good thing. T-Rex were big, dangerous, and base creatures – but so was Mick, so it didn't take them long to have the situation under control.

That was when she noticed. The way the wind whistled between buildings that never existed in LA and brought traces of smoke from the structure that they had so unceremoniously knocked over like an older siblings knocks over their younger siblings' block tower. The smell of the ocean with no hint of smog or overpriced coffee or various bodily functions. The way Mick huffed next to her and Firestorm crackled and Ray's powered down. 

The way there was nothing else.

“Where is everyone?” Jax asked. “I mean, I get no one wanting to tangle with dinos, but you'd think someone would come and see what crash-landed in the middle of the city.”

He paused in that way he did when Stein was speaking to him and gave a short nod.

“Grey agrees. Says the cops should at least show up.”

“I don't like this,” Mick growled and eye the surrounding buildings.

Sara couldn't stop herself from doing a quick scan as well. A windows rattled a little in the wind but nothing otherwise.

“Gideon,” she said a little sharply into her earpiece.

Silence was her only answer. 

Hoping that perhaps Gideon was just being a little overly sensitive, she asked, “Gideon?” 

Again, there was nothing.

“Well,” Ray said after a moment, “that's never a good sign.”

“But Gideon was working earlier,” Jax interjected. “She said we were in Los Angeles in 2017.”

“That was before we crashed,” Sara replied. 

“And we didn't exactly ask a lot of questions before running out to face the tyrannosaurus,” Nate added helpfully.

Sara was honest enough with herself to acknowledge that it was her own fault. Even if they were worried about what was happening outside, she should have checked on Gideon before rushing out, if for no other reason than to make sure that Gideon was still operational. It was a rookie mistake; one she knew that Rip would have never made.

Maybe there was more he needed to teach her.

“This doesn't look like Los Angeles,” Amaya said. “Unless things have changed drastically since the last time we were in the future – present – whatever.”

“Blondie hit it on the head earlier,” Mick replied. “We interacted with future versions of ourselves. Time Lines aren't exactly thrilled over that sort of thing.”

Landing next to Sara, Jax asked, “So we literally broke time?”

Mick shrugged. “Don't know, but if Gideon wasn't having a major malfunction when she told us we were in LA in 2017, it looks like Time took a hit to the face with a two-by-four.”

Off in the distance, a clock tower that resembled Big Ben began to chime. The old fashion sound echoed down the street and filled up every empty space. After the thirteenth and final strike, the silence stretched taunt around them.

“We need to find out what's going on,” Sara said. “Jax, you and Stein go try to figure out what's wrong with Gideon.”

“Right,” Firestorm said with a quick nod. They separated into their two halves and headed back into the ship. Sara barely paid any attention to them before barking out her next orders.

“Ray, take a quick look around from the sky then come back here. You're our dinosaur expert, and we're going to need you near by in case the Dinos have some friends we don't know about.” 

“Got it,” Ray replied and took to the sky once more.

Sara followed him until he rounded a building a few streets down before she added to Nate, “Stay here. With Gideon out of commission, we need to make sure that nothing comes up onto the ship before Ray gets back. Then grab Stein and see if you can find anything out about this place. The rest of us will go take a look around.”

Nate shifted uncomfortably like Bobby Durston from next door used to do whenever she told him to turn off the TV and go do his homework. Nate's eyes shifted over to Mick and Amaya as they were walking away, and Sara could tell an argument was already forming on his lips. 

They didn't have time for dissent. That dead feeling was pressing down upon her more and more, and it was causing her instincts to sharpen and growl in anticipation. For what exactly, she didn't know, but she did know that they couldn't stay here. Something had to be done soon, and that wasn't going to happen if they didn't work together. Those issues they'd had with Mick didn't magically go away (and Sara wasn't sure if a little bit of jealousy might not be playing a little with Nate), but that was all things that could be dealt with after they put this decaying bubble behind them. 

“There a problem, Nate?” she asked. 

For all her training, Sara still wasn't very good at hiding her annoyance – from her teammate especially. Again, Nate did that awkward shifting, but the fight withered away under her glare. He coughed and mumbled a quick and quiet, “No.”

Sara didn't bother with answer of her own. She just turned and headed after Mick and Amaya. 

\-------------------------------- 

When the group of strangers began to disperse, he rocked back and began to bounce lightly on his heels. The rolling office chair he'd been leaning against didn't glide across the tight carpet that well anymore after who knew how long of disuse, but still threatened to dump on his butt if he doesn't cool it. (Cool it. Ha. He'd have to remember that one for later.) 

From the 52nd floor of Wayne Tower, they all look pretty small – even that busted up ship of theirs didn't look all that impressive from this high up – but he knew better than to think that mattered all that much. Heck, he just watched them take on that group of dinosaurs that been running around the “downtown” (because who could really keep up with how things liked to change around here) area for the past few weeks. Not that they couldn't handle them. If they had wanted, they would have dealt with them way faster than these guys. However, they had had more pressing things to worry about. 

Point was, he didn't know where these guys landed on the potential goods guys or bad guys lists. They could be friends. They could be foes. You never know that kind of thing when people dropped in what they'd be. With how big the multiverse was, he couldn't even work off his own knowledge so it was hard to tell where this group fell. 

Though, admittedly, a bunch of bad guys probably wouldn't have bothered getting rid of those tyrannosaurus. Maybe making them into some sort of pet. That seemed more like something a villain would do. Right?

Anyway, news guys, he wasn't really sure about. That ship of theirs, though. 

Yeah, it was feeling the mode at the moment, but he'd gotten a pretty good look at it before they all came running out to battle the evil dinos. From what he'd seen, that thing could be really useful. That tech was way beyond him, and so far he'd been the most knowledge about that sort of stuff (okay, second most, but that just wasn't a fair comparison). If they could get it, it might be just what they need to get off this totally crazy ride.

That meant that they wouldn't be the only ones interested in it. 

A full body shiver raced down him at the thought. All options on that was just...bad. Bad beyond the telling of it. 

So it was decision time. Wait and spy like he was supposed too, or interfere and hope for the best.

Well, if was any good at doing what he was supposed to, he wouldn't be here, would he? 

\--------------------- 

They were four blocks from the Waverider when they came upon an outdoor cafe on the edge of a park that Sara knew for a fact did not exist in Los Angeles. At least no Los Angeles she had ever visited before. Trees that were wrong from the Californian climate were thriving just beyond the grass line, which morphed the park into more of a dark forest that could have been taken right out of at least seven different fairy tales that she could think of off the top of her head. The leaves swayed gently in the wind and twisted the darkness into strange shadows that seemed to beckon them closer.

They stopped at the cafe. Like the abandoned cars and empty buildings they had passed on the way there, there was no living creatures aside from themselves around, but everything was set up as if there were. Several of the tables had meals on them that were in various states of being consumed. Sara walked over to one. A half-a-cup of coffee and a nearly-finished blueberry muffin stared up at her. She turned the cup like she would her own during breakfast and thought about the blackberry muffin she had had that morning.

Mick was inspecting another table, one that had an untouched sandwich on it, while Amaya looked more around the surrounding area and park.

“This is just creepy,” Amaya said. “It's bad enough that there's no people. But no birds? No animals?”

“There were the dinosaurs,” Mick offered as he picked up the sandwich and gave it a sniff.

Acting as if she had not heard him, Amaya added, “No bugs? What is this place?”

“No where I think we want to stay too long,” Sara said as Mick stuffed half the sandwich into his mouth. Scrunching her nose, she turned away while Amaya looked pointedly away.

Raising an eyebrow, Mick asked, “Wha'? I'm hungry.”

Several low, guttural sounding chirps came from the open door of the cafe. It wasn't familiar or something that Sara could say that she really heard before, but she suddenly had the feeling that she sometimes got late at night back on Lian Yu when she was sure that some animal was watching her just beyond her line of vision. Whatever it was, it was too small to be a T-Rex, but that didn't mean that it wasn't as dangerous as one. Maybe even more so, if those stupid movies were to be believed. Between the three of them, they could take it if it was the only one; but Sara knew how this day was going thus far and really didn't feel like chancing fate again.

As the chirping continued, she took a chance and took her eyes off the entrance long enough to try and catch her teammates eyes. Mick had dropped the sandwich and had his weapon pointed at the entrance before the chirping had even stopped, and Amaya's tense shoulders and planted feet warned of her readiness to fight. Sara gripped her staff but subtly nodded her head back towards the way they came. 

Amaya gave her own nod in response and took a few steps back immediately. Whatever it was, she didn't want to tangle with it either.

Mick pressed his lips into a deep frown and stayed where he was for a few heartbeats too long, but eventually also began to move back as well. An abrupt hiss between her teeth was the only warning Sara was able to give him before his left leg kicked right into a metal chair. It scrapped harshly against the concrete before banging into the matching metal table, which caused all the plates and cups on it to rattle. 

The three of them froze as the chirping stopped, and the tense world threatened to snap. The click of something tapping against a polished floor then echoed out to them just before a long snout with sharp teeth. It snorted as it stepped out of the cafe and turned its harsh gave towards them. It was more birdlike than the movies depicted it as, but Sara recognized the creature that haunted her dreams for years after that night her dad had been in charge of movie night and had wanted to watch that new Spielberg movie about the dinosaurs. (She and Laurel had shared a bed for a week afterward, and Dad had been bared from choosing the movie.) 

A T-Rex was one thing. Velociraptors were something else.

It considered them for a moment – tilting its head from side to side as if it couldn't really decide what to make of them. As it did so, Sara slowly reached up and activate her coms.

“Ray,” she said, “we've got a problem.”

She could hear the wind cutting around him when he answered, “What kind of problem?” 

“A raptor kind,” Sara replied and never took her eyes off the creature that found them so fascinating.

There was a sharp pause from the other of the coms before Ray quickly said, “I'm on my way, but be careful, Sara. Those things hunt –”

As Ray was speaking, the raptor tilted its snout towards the sky and gave off a couple of powerful and loud screeches. In a moment, another raptor slipped from the cafe. It considered with the same head tilt as the other but snapped in their direction aggressively. Amaya flinched and took another step back as did Sara. Mick, however, held as still as Sara had ever seen him.

From the corner of her eyes, Sara saw something move. Another raptor jumped onto top of a nearby abandoned car and screamed at them, while a fourth and fifth emerged from the woods. 

Well, this wasn't good.

“Guys,” Sara said. “Run!”

Just as she turned, a strong gust of wind blew against her. She blinked at the sudden onslaught of air before noticing a boy standing next her. He grinned impishly as he looked over the scene and then said, “Don't mind if I do.”

The kid seemed to disappear into a flash of light. Sara turned to see where he went and saw the first raptor charging at Mick. He opened fire, but before the flames could touch the dinosaur, something hit it in the side and sent it flying into a nearby brick wall. It cracked nastily from the impact, while the creature laid motionless on the ground. With its original target suddenly gone, the flames from Mick's gun instead hit the second raptor, which gave out a painful scream. Ignoring Mick's comments about deep fried iguana, Sara searched for the boy.

Reappearing not far from Amaya, he looked around the park and said, “We've got a park now? That's totally crash.”

Raptors four and five snapped at him and caused the kid to move closer to Amaya. 

“Oh, yeah, kind of forgot about you two already,” he said sheepishly. Turning to Amaya, he asked, “Like some help?”

A sharp screech stopped cut off the response and caused Sara to turn in the other direction. Raptor four was coming right at her fast, which made Sara dodge sharply to the left so as to put a table between them. It didn't stop the thing by any means, but she didn't expect it too. Instead, when it jumped on top of the metal table, she dove under it. The sheer weight of the beast was already overbalancing the furniture, so Sara knocked the lighter end up when she stood. The table dumped the raptor onto the ground, which caused it to scramble back onto its feet and gave Sara a few precious seconds to try and put some distance between them. 

Sara was good, but she understood that a staff wasn't going to do much good in a fight like this. They needed backup, now.

“Where are you, Ray?” she called into the coms.

“Not far,” he replied. “I should be there in just a few minutes.”

A brush of air against her neck was the only warning that Sara got that the creature was right on her. Running full tilt at a light pole, Sara dropped her staff at the same time that she jumped and then grabbed the pole. Her momentum caused her to swing around and kick the raptor hard in the side. It was knocked back into the street and off its feet again, which it clearly did not appreciate.

“We don't have a few minutes,” she shouted as she grabbed her staff and held it at the read.

The raptor growled as it lifted one foot and then another. Its claws clicked against the asphalt, and it rather reminded Sara of an excited dog that was about to go after its favorite chew toy. She adjusted her grip on her staff. This wasn't going to be fun.

However, before it could take a single step, a powerful, screaming sound wave sent it flying through the air. She force of the blast knocked it hard through a car's windshield, which shattered upon the impact. The car itself shook a bit from the sound blast but remained still afterward.

Sara felt the air leave her chest as her blonde savior glanced her way.

“Laurel?” Sara asked.

Laurel didn't respond, just continued to stare at her with a frown. However, before Sara could say anything else, another person walked up next to her sister. 

He smirked at the scene before him and then asked, “Well, what do we have here?”

Again, Sara could only stare.

“Snart?”


End file.
